All For One
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Prime= Summary All For One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan) is the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains who bears the title of the world's Symbol of Evil, the primary antagonist of the Hideout Raid Arc and the central antagonist of the series, along with Tomura Shigaraki. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 6-C Name: All For One, "Shigaraki" (Last Name), "Symbol of Evil" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Power Absorption (Can steal the powers of others), Power Bestowal (Can give powers to other people), Fear and Illusion Inducement (His mere presence caused hallucinations of death to Izuku, Todoroki, Kirishima, Iida, and Yaoyorozu), Levitation with Air Walk, Air Manipulation with Air Cannon, Infrared Vision, Attack Reflection (Can reflect the impact of a physical attack back to the attacker), Body Control (Can coil his muscles like springs to boost his striking force and grow additional arms and protrusions), Information Analysis with Search, Statistics Amplification (Can improve his muscular strength with his Quirks), Bone Manipulation (Can grow drill-like protrusions out of his bones), Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Resistance to Blunt Force Injury, Damage Absorption, Clairvoyance, Limited Body Puppetry (Can forcibly activate other people's Quirks), Likely many others (He has stolen dozens, if not hundreds of quirks, but has not showcased many of them) | Unknown (All For One's abilities in his prime are unknown) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Capable of matching a weakened All Might, who destroyed a colossal metal cube with a punch) | Island level (Damaged All Might in his prime and gave him a grievous wound) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with All Might. Casually dodged an attack from EdgeShot) | Hypersonic+ (Considered his current form slow compared to his prime) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | Island Class Durability: Small City level+ (Can take All Might's punches and even survived his United States of Smash, though he was knocked out) | Island level (Withstood All Might's blows in his prime) Stamina: Very high (Survived a long fight against All Might while on life support) Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with certain Quirks. At least 5 kilometers with Warping. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All For One is a sinister chessmaster, organizing multiple plans at once and putting contingencies in place well in advance, outwitting the heroes on multiple occasions (As seen when he discovered two of U.A.'s secret training facilities (The USJ and the Beast's Forest) and had the Vanguard Action Squad under Shigaraki's command attack the second location to abduct Bakugou and cause discord in the hero society). He is manipulative and a master of exploitation, as shown when he brought Nana Shimura's grandson under his thrall, with the latter virtually worshipping him in spite of the fact that All For One was the one who killed his grandmother. He also appears to have a nearly impeccable memory, easily memorizing all of the Quirks he's stolen and utilizing them in tandem to make himself a formidable adversary that All Might was only barely able to defeat in their final confrontation. Weaknesses: All For One is completely blind and is thus forced to rely on his Infrared Ray Quirk and his other senses to properly fight. He appears to have to make physical contact with a target to steal their Quirk. Is a sadist and prefers to crush his opponents emotionally before killing them | Same as before, minus blindness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Musculoskeletal Coiling.png|Musculoskeletal Coiling Air Propulsion.png|Air Propulsion ForcedQuirkActivation.PNG|Forced Quirk Activation In Progress... ForcedQuirkActivation2.PNG|Forced Quirk Activation Complete All For One Grand Combo.png|Combining Hypertrophy, Rivet, Proliferation, and Bonespear Air Walk.png|Air Walk Impact Recoil.png|Impact Recoil All For One: All For One's Quirk allows him to instantly steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people, he can even combine his stolen Quirks to create powerful and devastating attacks. In addition, those who have their Quirk/powers stolen will be rendered comatose until All for One is defeated. Even then, the theft is permanent, and it cannot be returned without his consent. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability: *'Search:' All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. *'Warping:' All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki is dissolved by the black liquid. This black liquid warping Quirk, however, has many limitations: this Quirk is not a co-ordinate based warping Quirk and can only warp things to and from his location. Also, the warping only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. *'Forcible Quirk Activation:' All For One processes a Quirk that allows him to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vein-like appendages that attach to the target and activate the target's Quirk. These vein-like appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. All For One used this Quirk to forcefully activate the unconscious Kurogiri's Warp Gate and made him create a portal. *'Springlike Limbs:' All For One is able to compress his muscles like a spring to boost the force of his physical blows as well as certain Quirks. *'Air Cannon:' All For One's Quirk that was powerful enough to blow All Might through several multi-story buildings while enhanced by several unnamed strength amplifying and instantaneous impact Quirks. *'Impact Recoil:' This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to reverse the impact of an attack and make the opponent suffer from it. *'Spearlike Bones:' All For One grows drill-like bone protrusions wherever he wishes on his body. *'Multiplier:' All For One is able to grow additional arms. *'Rivet:' All For One is able to grow tough, rivet-like protrusions on his body. *'Infrared Ray:' All For One is able to see a very limited portion of the infrared spectrum, allowing him to compensate for his blindness somewhat. *'Longevity:' He appears to possess a Quirk that gives him superhuman longevity, as he has outlived seven users of One For All and has remained in fighting condition despite this. *'Super Regeneration:' All For One gave this Quirk to Noumu. It grants him the ability to regenerate lost limbs, organs, and a entire body from his severed head. However, it doesn't work on injuries that have already developed scar tissue. *'Shock Absorption:' The second Quirk that All For One gave to Noumu. It grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but it has a limit to how much it can absorb. Key: Weakened | Prime Gallery My Hero Academia Season 3 OST - All For One The Power of All For One Others Notable Victories: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's profile (Weakened versions were used. All For One had access to Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption) Notable Losses: Amazo (DC Animated Universe) Amazo's Profile (Weakened All For One and Justice League Amazo were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Blind Characters Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Longevity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Bone Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6